Freedom!
by Nightangelcutie110
Summary: Controlled against rebels...will Queen Clementine make it out alive or will she parish amongst the rulers?


**Chapter 1: rulers of different beliefs**

long, long ago...there were two very different people, those of the rulers and those of the rebels. I, Clementine, was the queen of the rebels, and by my right-hand side, i have my 7 sisters, Celena, Ella, Majin, Malin, Prudence, Stella and Dena. Celena being the one i trust most among all 7 sisters.

one day, a messenger arrived, with a note of course, I took one look at the letter and freaked out. My sisters came to check up on me. "Sis! What happened? Was there poison or anything in the letter?" Prudence questioned, "Prude, if there was any poison she be dead on the floor you DO know that right?" Dena added, retorting against Prudence; all the others nodded their heads in agreement... "Hey, what happened anyways Clem?" Ella queried, breaking the silence.

 **Chapter 2: to the ruled?**

I called them over, letting them gather round to read the letter...:

'to Queen Clementine,

My dear queen, as you DO know; we're the worst of enemies, and thats what im here to talk about today.

We rulers have a certain agreement with people whom we have alliances with and...others...

My job here is to make sure you rebels do not cause any trouble for us and you have, we need to discuss this privately and i would rather you coming over to the north, rather than us to the south.

See you there,

Yours faithfully,

King Satonie and Queen Sulina~'

"what?! Thats insane!" Majin injected, her hazel hair going all over her face. "I know right? What should we do? We cant reject the letter cause King Satonie said that there were other rulers!" Malin spoke up, "i think she should go..." Celena said, coming to a conclusion, "BUT SHE CA-" "Prudence!" I rejected, annoyed that she never really had much faith in me, "ill go," i said, in a calming tone, "ill go...alone" i repeated, "what?!" Came a roar from all 6 sisters, the only sister who didnt try to convince me was Celena, which was another reason why i trusted her the most; she believed in me, and i knew she wouldnt forget, thats all i wanted.

Ella let out a sigh, "fine Clem, you're queen now, so it's your choice but be careful ok?" I nodded, in the royalty line, it was kinda like this:(oldest-youngest)

Majin - Malin - Dena - Prudence - Stella - Ella - Celena - Clementine

but since we're rebels...the rules are; reversed, if you may, and since im the youngest i ended up being queen first. Tommorow was the day i had to travel.

 **Chapter 3: a trap?**

The next day, i was sat peacefully in my small rose bud shaped carriage, riding happily down the track and in no time, i reached the north. "Ms. Clementine? Your stop is here" i heard the carriage-man call out, "yes sir, thank you very much" i said as he helped me off the carriage. As the carriage left to return, i entered the large metal gate which led me to the Kingdom of the ruled, or as i liked calling it, 'kruled'. The atmosphere was horrid, the stench was putrid, i could already feel the acidic taste of pre-vomit in my mouth. Finally i reached the castle; i entered as i would my own. "King Satonie; Queen Sulina?" I called out as i entered the throne room, "ahh yes~" Queen Sulina called, "hello " she announced, walking down in her red and maroon ball gown. "Good morning " i politely greeted, pinching the ends of my dark blue and purple dress, as i courtesied to her. "Where are the others?" I asked, hiding the fact that i already knew this was a trick, "oh, they'll be here in a pinch" King Satonie remarked, forming a small pinch within his fingers. "Oh, i see, alright" i said, sitting down.

i sat down and gazed around. Two minutes passed, when King Satonie spoke once more, " ?" He questioned, bringging me back to reality, i looked straight at him, "it appears our guests are here..." He said, having a bit of a sinister smile in his eyes, nonetheless; i nodded. I watched as 4 figures were forced into the room, all four being cuffed and gagged or bounded in some way. And thats when it happened, the split-second i noticed who they were, i was pulled back to my seat by some sort of strong force, preventing me from jumping up and helping the victims. The victims, they were MY people; 4 of the best rebel defenders i have ever seen, in guy terms of course. First being Sina, King of Thieves; Sina to me was very precious and i did my best to protect him, no matter what. Next to him was Palent, King of Desire; he was the best manipulator I've seen if anyone. Beside Palent was the one and only King of Laughter, Vix; in my point of view, he's the chesters

Of the town, making people laugh here and there everyday whenever he can. And lastly was Sallon, King of The Night; hes sneakiest around in our town. I just stared at them, 'what have i done?' I thought to myself.

 **Chapter 4: dont hurt them!**

"oh my, my..~" that witch Queen Sulina qouted, "what a looovely quadret hmm?" All i heard was muffled screams, as she dragged Sina to his knees; facing me. She took out a ring, and placed it around his finger, "...dont..." I threatened, "what was that sweetie? I didnt seem to HEAR YOU!" She said, raising her voice towards the end and dragging a very sharp knife along Sina's neck to collar bone, grazing the areas lightly, "DONT HURT HIM! DONT YOU FREAKING DARE ILL RIP YOUR FAKE HAIR OFF YOU WRETCHED WITCH!" I yelled with all strength i had, "my my, is that any way to address a lady?" She said, taking Palent's hand and putting on a ring; rinsing and repeating till the other two had their rings.

suddenly, the force from the chair lifted and i ran up to the King, "WHY YOU LITTLE-" and before i could finish my 'phrase' a trap door opened and King Satonie, Sina, Palent, Vix, Sallon and i fell through the floor and into a room, similar to an asylum room, with off-white padded walls, some sort of chair in front and a small, table with something on it right towards the back. I couldnt make out what exactly it was as the room was really long and quite narrow.

"what on ear-" Click! I heard a button being pressed, "after her you lazy bafoons!" King Satonie commanded, and at his command, the four of them ran after me, 'jeez...at least let me finish my sentence' i thought as i ran... I ran and watched as 3 unseen walls slowly descended from the ceiling, forming barriers to each room. I was lucky to a point that each guy was stuck in one room, unfortunately however, Sina was in the same room as me.

 **Chapter 5: you know? How?**

"you short- i mean, Clementine..." Sina began, i inched back and he moved forwards toward me, the look in his eyes was something i didnt trust. "Come on Clem, i have a cute Amythest crown you can wear" he offered, digging in his bag for a crown, "sorry Sina, im not falling for that" i smirked, looking down and letting my medium, dark brown hair drift over the side off my face. "Hmmm" he pondered out loud, "what about...this?" He said. The sudden jingle of metal made my spine shudder, "...A k-k-key...?" "Yeah, i stole it from the library...to anyone's information," my dark brown eyes shot up, "anyone" Sina repeated, temptingly... "I...-no!" I fired back, "you're not him!" I retorted. "Heh~" he snickered, "i thought you'd be like this; Black Cat..." I focused my gaze to him immediately, reversing as he continued walking towards to me.

"how.." My voice barely came out, no one was supposed to know this, except me! "Im not answering that...unless...you answered me, kitten" he said, reaching for something on the table. A sharpened dagger. "Now then, lets play a game shall we?" He pointed out calmly, pointing towards the dagger as if it were just a pen or pencil. "...n-n-no..." I choked, freezing to the spot when he locked me against the wall, preventing me from any sudden movements. "Yes...~" he smirked devishly, poking the end of the dagger towards my neck; "wow, what a cute kitten, it would be bad if she were to LEAVE!" He exaggerated sarcastically, grazing my thigh lightly with the dagger as he quickly lowered his hand. I shook, i was so scared, i could have died...

i just sank to the floor; whimpering in a small ball. "P...please d...dont hurt me...ill do anything..." I cried, suddenly, there was a long silence. "Clem, i-" Sina said back in his usual tone, "GET AWAY! YOU'RE NOT HIM!..." I yelled, still shaking at the spot. "Clem; breathe in, breathe out...everything's ok now, trust me please" he said sympathetically in his usual tone; just slightly softer. I looked over my shoulder, "are...you sure...?" I shuddered, i watched him drop the dagger, "yeah, dont worry, here" he said, holding out a hand and pulling me back up. I ran up to him...

"oh yeah, about your se- CLEM?!" ...and hugged him, "..im sorry..." I paused a looked up at him, without saying a word. He just let out a sigh, brushing his dirty-blonde hair back up, "clem, all i did was threathen you and you're crying waterfalls?" He let out a small chuckle; i pouted, feeling all warm and fuzzy. I turned my head to the side, hiding the pink tint. "Heh~ ok, ok" he said irratated and a bit flustered, "lets sit down," he stated, i nodded and we sat on the padded floor. "Ok, about your secret?" I nodded, "alright, well...this might be a bit awkward but you know how im the King of thieves?" I nodded once more, "i was going to give you something but then..."

 _~~FLASHBACK! 3 [Sina's P.O.V]~~_

'i hope she's gonna fall for this trick, its gonna be epic' i thought to myself as i walked towards your room, and then i saw you there. In front of your dressing table; but something was different. I saw two black triangles on your head, which at first i thought was a hairband.

then i noticed a tail, i was thinking you were playing dress up and stuff but it looked like those things were attached to you. And thats when I saw your real, inner you...

 _~~END OF FLASHBACK~~ [clementine's P.O.V]_

"you spied on me?" I shot up, Sina put up his hands in defence, "no no no, i just wanted to trick you, it was pure coincidence i swear!" He promised, "ok then" i said and got up. For a moment we just looked at each other, thinking of a way to escape. "I know!" I piped up, "maybe there's a fault in the wall or something?" I offered, "good idea, maybe...here?" Sina said, brushing his finger on the wall, "there! Its cracking!" I hopped up and down cheerfully, i couldnt wait to end Satonie's rule and get outta here!

 **Chapter 6: Ill help you!**

with one hit from the end of the dagger, the wall crumbled to our feet and we were able to see the next challenge...Palent; king of Desire...

"well, well" he commented, clapping his hands slowly, "looks like you passed the first stage? Well guess what? Ill help you pass this one..." He said, trust lacing his voice. "Really?" Sina chimed, Palent nodded, "yes...come Sina, lets go against Satonie hm?" "Yes!" Sina ran excitedly towards Palent. 'Wait...it cant be THIS easy...' I thought immediately, "Sina! No! Wa-" I tried to alert him, but it was too late, Palent managed to use his way of desire to trick Sina into turning over to his side, but i just laughed; "im not afraid of you both, bring it on" i threathened, "well..." Palent began, "i want to play fair so.." And he froze Sina, "you idiot" i commented, "ok...anyways" he just simply replied.

suddenly i felt myself getting...lighter...? My head started spinning and soon everything faded to black. "Clem..? Clem..." I heard my name being called, 'wait what' "Clementine! We're so glad you're ok!" I heard my sisters call, "why am i...back here?" I asked, only to have my question dodged and dragged to another room, MY room. "Kill him, the King of Thieves... We finally caught him, now clem since you're the queen.. KILL HIM" Cena commanded, i looked and stared at the pitiful wounded figure on the floor, 'this cant be happening...this isnt real!' I thought, "what are you waiting for? Do it" they chanted, "...no" i refused willingly, "what no? Do it!" "I said...'NO!'" And then everything was coming back to present day, present time...

"what? How?!" Palent shrieked, "i have a strong mind King of Desires" i answered patiently, finishing my line off with a small smirk on my lips. "Now; if you dont mind my dear, dear king... Its time for you to go back to normal hm?" I taunted, watching as Palent shook his head while backing up slowly. I lifted my hand, just infront of my face and tensed up my body, "w-what are you..." Palent exclaimed in fear, "oh...NOTHING!" I said, swinging my hand down and letting claws appear as it fell down my side. I tapped the top of my head twice and jumped, letting the ears and tail appear, "what...in the hell are you...?" He asked in confusion.

"you dont wanna know..." I answered honestly. As i walked up to him, piercing and dragging my claws through the padded fabric walls, Palent found himself in a corner, next to Sina; whom, stupidly stood frozen, unfortunately... "Well, well, well" i said, tracing my razor-sharp claw down his arm, to his wrist, then his finger in which the ring was located; i grabbed his hand, putting it inbetween our faces and pointed at the ring. "See this?" I said and slit the ring in half, being extremely cautious not to cut his finger along with it. He suddenly fell to the ground in a total blackout, his face was pale from fear and his heartbeat didnt slow down...

Sina was unfrozen and came rushing to my side, "is he gonna be okay?" He asked, terrified to know the answer; "i dont know...stay here and take care of him while i move on to the next room ok?" Sina nodded. As for me, i found another crack and broke the wall down...

next up...Sallon! King of speed!

 **Chapter 7: nowhere to run**

"Well, hello Clem" Sallon chanted, "lets play a fair game ok?" He offered, "no thanks Sal" i refused, "oh...too bad" he said, snapping his fingers and suddenly a huge black block appeared between our room and the last.

"lets play a game shall we? Touch the wall there and you'll become part of it, its one sided, dont worry; those worthless traitors will not get sucked in" Sallon assured, i ran up to him. "Sakei im not scared of you" he threatened, "you will be when your defeated!" I fired back. "Very well Clem" he said, splitting into almost 6 replicas of himself. 'Ughhh, which is which' i thought.

suddenly, it hit me, 'i got it!' I thought, in reality i just sorta curled up into a small ball and rocked my body back and forth slowly... "Huh?" One of the 6 Sallons said, i rolled into him. He vanished, i continued rolling, hitting each until there was only one left... "So there you were?" I smiled, uncurling myself and walking up to him, "yup" he replied coolly, "here" he held out his ring, i took it from his hand; the minute i touched it, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, putting the ring back on in the process.

"im so sorry my dear, but i cant do that" he taunted and flung me towards the black wall. My back hit the wall and i could feel the dreadful black mass suck the absolute life out of me, "LET...ME-AHHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain at the top of my lungs. My high-pitched voice rang like alarms in Sallon's ear causing him to immediately cover them. Suddenly the black mass disappeared entirely and i collapsed onto all fours, panting and struggling to get up i managed to reach Sallone's hand and pulled him down, struggling to get the ring with all the strength i had left and i got it.

I actually got it...i threw it hard onto the ground and both of us watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces..."Clementine! Are you okay?" I heard Sina, Palent and Sallon say, "yes..." I said, holding my head, "a little hurt is all" "you cant fight anymore...right?" Sallon asked worringly, rushing to help me up. "I can, i have too" i retorted, i knew it wasnt a good idea and i knew i was being stubborn but it had to be done, i couldnt give up...not yet.

 **Chapter 8: you're gonna be ok...**

the last challenge before Satonie was Vix, King of laughter...now, in reality, i didnt see how he could do anything harmful until... "Watch out!" A card flew at us, a literal, huge, joker card was launched at us from the minute we broke the wall.

"bring it on you weaklings" the young chester said as he continued launching cards at us, "have a smile on your face right?" Vix commented, firing a smilely at us. It hit Sallon, and instantly the smilely turned into a ball a chain, preventing him from moving much. "Knock knock, who's there? The DOOR" he called out and suddenly an actual door flew into Palent and Sina, knocking them both out cold.

he dusted his hands off sarcastically as if he did alot of work. "Now its more fun right? You have the greatest chester all to yourself" he boasted to me, "uh, no" i disagreed, "you're the wor-" a card flew at me at full speed, and then another, and then another; just pinning me onto the padded wall. I tried to shake off but the cards went too deep into the fabric. "IM NOT THE WORST, IM THE BEST, GOT IT GIRL?!" Vix yelled right in my ear. I think he almost burst my eardrums. "Youre...the best...you win" i panted, i couldnt take this crap anymore, "r-really?" He asked looking surprised that i gave up so quickly, "yes...and I'll be your queen" i said, he looked at me jawdropped with awe and slowly took off the cards.

when he finally removed all the cards, he held out a hand and led me down; what he didn't realize was that the hand he held out was holding the ring. I grabbed it just in time and tried to make a run for it but he was faster... He caught me by the waist and tried reaching for the ring. When he realized he couldnt get his wish that way, he tried something else, "well...lets see how your little friends want to die..." He smirked, emphasizing on the word 'die' he carefully lifted each of them to one part of the room and started getting ready to end them.

"NO!" I yelled in fear and used the remainder of my strength and powers to blast a single flash of light around the room, not only destroying the ring but saving the 4 of them too. Unfortunately, i couldnt stand it anymore and i fell to the ground with a huge thud.

the last thing i heard before i blacked out entirely was Sallon's kind voice by my side, "Clementine! Dont do this to us! Wake up...you're gonna be ok..." And felt water on my cheek.

 **Chapter 9: it isnt over.**

"clem! Clem!" I heard them call, as i opened my eyes, i saw relief and happiness in Sina, Vix, Sallon and Palent's eyes. "You're alive!" Sallon hugged me tight, i just smiled.

"lets go finish this" i said, "you cant..." Vix said, "you're gonna die, dont do this to us..." "Im afraid i cant stop here guys...i have to finish what i started..." I answered sadly, "NO! No...no.." Sallon cried, Sina teared up a bit as well, i was by their sides, "dont worry guys," i reassured them, "ill be fine, i regained my energy, ill be alright" i said and told them to stay here so that they wouldnt get injured. Then i broke the wall...

"Satonie, you sentence-cutting twit, where are you?" I exclaimed, "here my dear queen" i heard a voice say as he emerged in all his; ahem, 'glory' "stay back...or else..." He taunted, "or else wha-" i was cut off by a kinfe lightly poking my neck. "Hmph," i laughed sarcastically, "ok~ wanna play rough? Lets do this" i said, flipping my body backwards. Cats always land on their feet. Satonie ran towards me and for some reason, he held two knives; one in each hand instead of holding both in one. "You're not foiling my plan again Clementine!" He said, launching both knives to my head; however, i caught both hands and it sorta became a small wrestling match.

"ugh! You know what!?" I heard him yell in irritation because we were too evenly matched. "Join me Clementine, we'll be unstoppable!" He offered, on the other hand...i just shook my head and laughed, "sorry, i dont play with cheaters like YOU!" I said, driving my claws into his shirt, "oh, and another thing...this isnt the end of MY rule, its YOURS" and with that, i slit his chest, hitting places where a knife would have hit.

i turned around and dusted my hands off, thinking work was over. But then i felt something sharp in my stomach, "hahahahahahaha, now look who's dead!" Satonie boasted, "ummm, thatd be YOU" i said, kicking him in the balls. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Clementine! Are you oka- wait why is there a kni-" the guys called out in terror, staring at the knife clearly sticking out of my stomach. I pulled it out like it was nothing, leaving the jawdropped boys in the dust; some guys are so dumb, in reality, even though it looked like Satonie stabbed through my stomach, he actually ruined my dress only. The fabric used to make this dress was specifically designed by me and Ella last night, so that i would have some armour in case anything happened...

 **Chapter 10: you've got to be kidding me...**

"not. So. Fast." I heard Sulina call as we climbed the ladder back up. "Sulina, your king is gone, just leave will ya?" I asked sarcastically, i didnt believe she could do much damage, "oh, i know he's gone...but im here to DESTROY YOU for that, so just hold still..." She said as she walked up to me with a katana in one hand and a baton in the other.

i just sighed and stayed put, "come on at me" i said calmly, "oh, im well aware Clementine...of your dress fabric. So ill just have to slice that cute little throat" she commented, "i see, and did you know a black cat brings BAD luck if it crosses your path? Which in other means...bring it" i taunted; just standing there with my sides facing her. She waltzed up to me as if nothing, and attempted to slit my throat. But she didnt notice that i had worn a choker around my neck, which, created by Majin and Prudence; released a certain gas when it was attacked or rather...set off...

"ahhh! You little brat!" Sulina cursed, blocking out her eyes as the sleeping gas filled her nostrils. "You...you're...n...no...z...z...z..." She dropped to the ground, not dead, but in a deep sleep..

 **Chapter 11: home!**

i called for a carriage to return home, "my lady~" Sina said politely, signaling me to enter the carriage first, "thanks Sina" i said climbing up.

the whole journey we chatted non-stop about what happened and how we felt. The guys couldnt feel emotions of any sort once their rings were put on, this included pain, pity and sadness... It was mortifying to hear.

as soon as we reached home, i ran into Cena's arms, "Cen! Cen!" I piped up and down, unable to control my excitement and agitated feelings, "haha, yeah Clem? Im sure you have alot to tell us, come on, lets go" she said, bringing us in.

oh the four kings? As for them...well, they went back to their normal lives; except...they now lived in the castle. Yup, they lived with us in their own private dorms, doing their usuals and also being called to meetings if needed.

and well, thats my story, i never knew my pin points till then, and i was quite surprised when i found out too.

 _ **~~THE END 3~~**_


End file.
